Belts have been widely used to support trousers, weapons, tools, etc. when worn around the waist. Typically, belts have a belt strap to wrap around the waist and a belt buckle to secure the belt strap about the waist. One common type of belt utilizes a belt buckle with a frame and prong, with the prong being rotatable about one end of the frame to engage one of several holes in the belt strap and which is anchored against an opposite end of the frame. Another common type of belt utilizes a friction buckle to engage a belt strap, typically made of nylon webbing.